


Stutter

by lilirwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilirwin/pseuds/lilirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel comes back, everybody is in shock. But one person in particular is definitely not okay with that. Guess who? <br/>Sorry about the bad summary, I swear the story is better ! Come and read it, you will not be disappointed :B</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stutter

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Stutter  
> Author: Lily Padalecki  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Genre: Romance - Humor  
> Pairing: Sabriel  
> Rating: M  
> Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns the characters… Thank god for them. If they were mine, I don’t think they would like the things I’d make them do… If you know what I mean *wink wink*  
> Notes: Based on a rpg I did with one of my very good friend, Amy. This is for you honey ;)

For a while now, Sam felt a presence around them. He didn’t know what it was, but somehow he knew it was not evil. It was that kind of safety feeling you have, as if an angel was watching over you. But Sam wasn’t an idiot: he knew, by his experience, that angels are not always nice flying and pure creatures.  
But the most perturbing thing in this was that he was the only one to feel this presence: Dean hadn’t notice anything, and even Cas hadn’t felt any angelic presence around them. Sam didn’t know what to think: he felt like he knew this angel. But the only friendly one who had survived until now was Castiel. Balthazar, Anna… they were all dead. And Gabriel. Gabriel was also dead. Sam had never really recovered of his death. This archangel had given his life to protect them, and even if it was ages ago, Sam was missing Gabriel more than he should have. The trickster, the candyman, the archangel… He had some kind of a crush on this sassy and, let’s say it, beautiful angel. He had told him once, that he was beautiful. Gabriel had an unexpected reaction : he had blushed.   
But Sam didn’t wanted to remember him, or any happy thought about him. He felt so lonely since the archangel was dead, and even women didn’t filled the hole he had in the chest.

Sam shook his head. “Nevermind. I have to focus. Don’t think about it Sam, don’t think about him.” He was supposed to be listening to Dean, still talking about how he felt about Cas. The two idiots were still at this point where none of them wanted to make the first step, and Sam had to bear the confidences they were telling him about each other… Which was quite annoying for the youngest Winchester. He reconnected with reality and tried to understand what Dean was saying.  
“… ‘cause you know, I like the guy, but I don’t know if I’m ready to tell him that…”  
It was too much for Sam. He exploded.  
“ AAAAAH FOR FUCK’S SAKE JUST GET MARRIED ALREADY ! YOU BOTH LOVE EACH OTHER FOR AGES, JUST SAY IT AND LEAVE ME ALONE ! I CAN’T BEAR YOU TWO ANYMORE ! CALL CAS, TELL HIM WHAT YOU’RE TELLING ME FOR 3 WEEKS, AND HAVE SEX IN THE BACK OF THE CAR ! JUST… JUST DO IT ! OKAY?”  
Dean looked at him with fish eyes, mouth open, unable to understand what was happening to his little brother.  
“DEAN !” yelled Sam again.  
“Y…yes?”  
“Call Cas. Confess your love for him. Do the do. Okay?”  
“… O-okay I guess…”  
“Thanks. I’m moving to the motel. Bye. Have fun.”

Sam left the car and walked fast to the motel, leaving Dean, disappointed. When he entered the room, he felt this presence again. The light was off, and in the room hunged a heavy silence. His hunting skills gained the upper hand and he put down his bag before pulling his gun out of his pocket, silently walking to the center of the room. All of his senses were in alert, he was attentive to every sound, every move.   
He was now at the center of the room, still vigilant, waiting for the creature to manifest.   
“Hey! I know you’re here! Come on there and reveal yourself!”  
The silence was still ponderous, and Sam began to wonder if the creature was finally going to show. He slightly lowered his guard, and put his gun back in his belt. He straightened up and, as he wasn’t feeling the presence anymore, took a deep breath and turned on the bedside lamp. He was about to take his bag back when he saw him.  
Leaning on the closed door, Gabriel straightened up and grabbed the handles of Sam’s bag.  
“Is that what you’re looking for, Sammy?” He asked with a tiny smile.  
And Sam runned to him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dean couldn’t believe it. Cas and him were actually talking about their feelings in the Impala. Well, if one could say that awkwardly stare at each other means talking. But Dean didn’t care. Dean was a man. Dean was going to say it to Cas. Tell him everything. He needed it.  
Dean opened his mouth. But then he met Castiel’s blue look. And his beautiful speech died in his throat. He was staring at him, and it was so random for him that it shouldn’t have bother him. But there was something else in his look this time. It was more intense, as if Castiel was trying to read his mind. And Dean could also see the change in his blue eyes when he tried to speak. Castiel was waiting for something.  
“Dean…”  
The hunter swallowed and answered with a gasped “yes”.  
“Why am I here?”  
Dean took a deep breath. It was time.  
“I… I wanted to tell you something. Something very important.”  
“What is it Dean? Do you need help? Is Sam in trouble again?”  
“No, no, Cas! Calm down, everything’s alright!”  
“What’s all this about then Dean? I don’t understand, I…”  
Dean sighed and slightly put a finger on Cas’s mouth. Which made the angel all silent, wide opening his blue eyes.  
Dean had a tiny smile, and whispered  
“Shh… I need you to be quiet ok? It’s hard enough to tell you, so if you’re talking, I will never be able to do it.”  
Cas swallowed and nodded, staring at Dean with a curious look. The hunter took a deep breath, looked at his hands and began to talk.  
“Listen Cas, I… it’s been a while that I’m thinking about it, I talked about it with Sammy, and now I really need to tell you that…”  
He straightened his head and anchored his look to Castiel’s. He opened his mouth, about to say something, the tension was at its height, Cas seemed to understand what Dean was trying to tell him, Dean who began to say “I…”  
And then a loud scream of rage shrilled in the night.   
They both blenched, breaking that magic moment who was theirs a couple of seconds ago. Dean yelled :  
“Sam!” and he went out of the car before running to the motel. It was Sammy’s voice, he could’ve recognize it between a thousand others. Castiel appeared to his sides when Dean arrived to the door of the motel room, and opened it for him before he could break his hands on it, trying to open it.  
But the scenery they saw at this moment was everything but all the scenarios they could have expected.


End file.
